Portable storage devices are often used to transport electronic data from place to place. For example, a user may wish to transport data on a portable storage device such as a portable hard drive or other recordable medium if that data relates to personal information, business information, or other information of a type valuable to that user. Because the user values the data stored on these portable devices, the user will wish to minimize the risk of data loss, e.g., due to data corruption or deletion.
In another example, a network-attached storage (NAS) is file-level computer data storage connected to a computer network providing data access to heterogeneous network clients. Typically, a NAS unit is a computer connected to a network that provides file-based data storage services to other devices on the network. NAS devices can be located at any of a number of locations, and typically store information important to businesses and users. Consequently, NAS devices require some level of protection to prevent against data loss.
One type of data loss occurs upon exposure of a portable storage device to high levels of electromagnetic interference, such as an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) or other intentional electromagnetic interference (IEMI). These pulses can cause data erasure or corruption, or can render portable storage devices inoperable. One way to protect against such electromagnetic interference is to enclose a portable storage device in a protective enclosure. Although some protective enclosures exist, those enclosures are typically intended to prevent against physical damage (e.g., due to moisture or impact). These enclosures typically do not provide sufficient EMP and IEMI protection to withstand known EMP or IEMI risks, particularly radiated and/or conducted interference through any power inputs and communications data lines used with such devices.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.